


They don't (need to) know about the things we do

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu × KNB nsfw writings [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou fucking the blonde middle blocker from the other school in a gym where anyone could walk in at any moment? He'll do it again any day.(3. What, does that feel good?)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu × KNB nsfw writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	They don't (need to) know about the things we do

It's the third night of their training camp in Tokyo. Tsukishima Kei is now a second year at Karasuno, the third years graduated but all remained in contact, Asahi san didn't go off to college and stayed in Miyagi, Suga and Dai-san both went to college in Kyoto and are roommates, since they are dating, Tsukishima doesn't really know much about the third years from other school he simply assumed that they just went off to college. Although he kept in contact with Akaashi Keiji who's now a third year and the captain of Fukurodani, they haven't really talked much. Someone whom he has been talking to a lot is Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo was the captain of Nekoma, he and Bokuto Koutarou graduated from their schools last year. They both joined the same University in Tokyo and are now both in the university's volleyball team, 'someone needs to keep his modes in check, right?' That is kind of true, he thinks. 

Bokuto and Kuroo came to visit them during the training camp and the four of them, Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima, had another practice like they did at the training camps last year. It was fun, it made Tsukishima nostalgic but in a good way, he thought about it alot at night when he couldn't sleep, being able to do it with them again was great. 

It was getting late and they had to start cleaning up the gym, "you guys head back, Tsuki and I will clean up" said Kuroo san, the younger male shot him a glare but didn't say anything, nodding at Akaashi and the two headed off biding the pair Goodnight. Tsukishima walked over to one side of the net and was about to unite it when he felt a hand against his thighs, it was Kuroo, it had to be Kuroo Tetsurou because they were the only ones there. His rough fingertips from playing volleyball trace up from the hem of his knee pad to underneath his shorts and Tsukishima breathe hitched. He swats the other's hand away but it came back just us quickly as it left,

"Kuroo san, w-what are doing?" He stuttered, quivering under the other's touch,

"Are you sure you don't know what I'm doing Tsuki, aren't you a teenage boy hmm, you should know this stuff, shouldn't you, Kei?" Kuroo Tetsurou answered, his face is close to Tsukishima's nape, his hot breath is blowing on his neck and ear as the older male whispers, his voice rough and heavy with arousal. 

"Kuroo san, please stop. I-it's not right, we're in public," he let out a gasp when Kuroo place a wet kiss on to his exposed collar bone, he turned to face the other male and quickly those hot lips were placed on to his own, tongue exploring every nook and cranny of his hot craven. The older's hand is now at the waistband of his pants and Tsukishima can feel himself crumbling under Kuroo's touch. The older's mouth press up against his ear and hush him, as his hand slips down Tsukishima's pants. The younger let out a strangled moan, Kuroo's thick finger prod at his puckered hole. 

"Shhhh, Kei-chan relax a bit you're so tight baby" Kuroo whispered into his ear, he nibbled at his it. The older male has a finger inside of him, and Tsukishima can hardly stay still, writhing and squirming from the touch. His grip on the volleyball net and pole tightened when the other man adds another finger and started to scissor him open. 

"Ahh- kuroo-san p-please" Tsukishima's voice is barely audible, but because Kuroo's face is literally pressed up against his the plead was loud enough for him to hear. 

"Please what baby? Harder, more fingers, or do you want something eles?" Kuroo Tetsurou chuckles as he fucks his third finger into the younger male,

"Tetsurou I swear, please, someone is going to come in" Tsukishima glaring at him with those arousal filled eyes just makes Kuroo want to ruin in over and over again. He slip both of their pants off and spit into his hand, rubbing it onto his cock, finally slamming into the tight heat with full force. Tsukishima let out a mix of a moan and scream, Kuroo had to clasp his hand onto the other's mouth to keep his voice down. He didn't let the younger adjust, just simply started fucking into him with full force. The blonde couldn't keep his mouth shut, letting out moans after whines after strings of curse words and Kuroo's given name.

"Shhhh, baby" he shush the younger, shoving 2 fingers into his mouth, drools slipping down his hand and Kuroo think it's hot as fuck. He pressed his cock deeper into Tsukishima and the other just let out a strangled whine. "What baby, does that feel good? You like that, hmm? Letting me fucking you balls deep in a gym where anyone could walk in, huh baby?" 

"Kuroo- san. Tetsurou, please please, it feels so good ahh" he let out a curse and bite down onto Tsukishima shoulder and snapping his hip faster and faster. "I'm close, Tetsu. Can I cum?" 

"Yeah baby, go ahead, cum for me" Tsukishima came untouched and his knees gave out from the long day of practice and the overwhelming pleasure from the bed head, Kuroo caught him and thrust a couple more times before white strings paint the soft walls of the blonde heat. "Wait here" he spoke and placed a kiss on Tsukishima's forehead before walking towards his bag, the raven pulled out a butte plug and walk back towards him to insert the black plug into him. 

"I swear Tetsurou, if you pull something like this again I'm going to break up with your dumb ass" the blonde spoke as they got dress, 

"Hey, you liked it didn't you?" He placed a kiss onto Tsukishima's lips, and they started cleaning up for real this time.


End file.
